The present embodiments relate to wireless transmission of signals between a mobile operator unit and a base unit of a safety-critical device.
DE 10 2004 040 959 A1 discloses wireless transmission of signals between a mobile operator unit and a base unit of a safety-critical device, such as a medical treatment appliance. A safety-critical device may be a potential hazard for a patient to be treated. A malfunction during a wireless remote-controlled operation of the safety-critical device, which is caused by transmission errors in the wirelessly transmitted signals, should be precluded. According to DE 10 2004 040 059 A1, “first failure safety” is achieved by duplicating a signal to be transmitted and routing each copy of the duplicated input signal on a separate independent software path and wirelessly transmitting it to a base unit. The two copies are then checked for consistency in the base unit. If the signals match, a corresponding output signal is issued as a control signal for the safety-critical device.
Duplicating a signal to be transmitted and routing each copy of the duplicated input signal on a separate independent software path and wirelessly transmitting it to a base unit requires a comparatively large amount of computing power and creates a comparatively high level of complexity, which needs to be taken into account when the software is modified or extended.